


home

by star_bunny



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_bunny/pseuds/star_bunny
Summary: 'I'm sorry you lost your home.'





	

‘I’m sorry you lost your home.’

At the rear of the ship, Cassian approaches Bodhi cautiously, his compassion driving him past the barrier of wariness, wariness that this was a man he had met mere minutes ago, a man who had worked for the empire, but before leaving Yavin he had read the pilot’s data packet - born and raised on Jedha, before he left to work for the empire -  _or did the empire take him away?_

Bodhi doesn’t know what to say. He settles on a quiet ‘thank you’. It’s not the right thing to say, but the image of Jedha city collapsing, inverting, evaporating into violent clouds of dust mired down his thoughts, made his words lie uneasy in his mouth. 

Then, Cassian sits down besides him, politely distant, but close enough for the intention of sympathy to be clear, elbows resting heavy on his knees, but not as heavy as the way his next words sink into the air. ‘I lost my home, too. When I was very young. I lost everything.’

Bodhi, whose head was bowed, looked up at him through long, damp lashes. ‘I’m sorry.’

Cassian smiles sadly, softly, the admission stirring the memory of his mother’s hand resting lovingly on his cheek, an insignificant moment that could have been easily lost amongst those bearing more poignancy, but it was a physical reminder. He could  _feel_  the ghostly touch on his dusty, sweat-slick skin.

When the touch fades, as it always, always does - because it was a memory, an echo, nothing more - then, he turns to face Bodhi in a slow, but forceful motion. ‘There are other places to find home, though. You can have more than one. Doesn’t mean _this_ -' Cassian gestures vaguely in the direction of the window out of which the faintest image of Jedha was visible in the distance, but really, he meant the  _family_  Bodhi had no doubt had, once- ‘means any less.’

Bodhi nods once, deeply, and says ‘thank you.’ This time, the words feel right. At this, Cassian smiles at him once again; a small, nascent thing, not quite reaching the mature peaks of his eyes, but genuine nevertheless, before clasping his shoulder and then leaving, walking away further into the ship to rejoin the others, and Bodhi really  _looked_  at them all for the first time: the woman whose features were contorted with an intensity that reminded Bodhi of father of his mission, the caustically sardonic droid, even, and the two monks shadowed in an air of faint familiarity - had he seen them before, long ago, when he was young and in the markets with his mother, and the temple’s ringing bells had caught his ears and drawn his eyes?

His gaze lastly fell back to Cassian; Cassian, who knew of Bodhi’s previous line of employment, but did not spear him with judgment; Cassian who had packed away his hurts and regathered his strength to help others with their own pain, because he knew that same grief and carried it with him still.

And Bodhi thinks, _Cassian is right. I can find a home again._

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was initially intended to be longer and much more explicitly bodhi/cassian but ended up short and sweet(?) instead (largely due to sudden writer’s block, hence the totally unimaginative title)
> 
> maybe one day when i have more free time i’ll develop it more
> 
> (cross-posted from tumblr)


End file.
